


Delight

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Picard/Crusher - Freeform, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Delight

Delight.  
She had been lying quietly for some time, listening to him sleep.  
His occasional snorts and sighs made her smile, remembering a  
different response as they'd made love. In the darkness of his  
cabin, she thought how passionate and loving he'd been. Oh, how  
she loved him!  
The hand, when it made contact with her back, made her sigh and  
close her eyes. It traveled up the bumps of her spine to the base  
of her skull, then back down to the rise of her buttocks. Meaning  
to turn over from the face down position, she braced one hand  
against the mattress, only to feel him gently push her down.  
"No, stay as you are." He whispered, his breath warming  
her ear.  
The bed moved as he rose up, her mind providing the images of  
his lean, muscled body. He must have knelt, as soon she felt both  
his hands roaming over the skin of her back. She sighed, imagining  
the glittering, intense stare of his dark, hazel eyes.  
Suddenly, the hands move to her feet, feather light touches to  
her ankles, then up to her calves. The kisses to the backs of  
her heels was unexpected, a gentle bloom of desire forming at  
her center. She waited for the next caress, it wasn't long in  
coming. His hands trailed up her calves, followed by his lips,  
open mouth kisses leaving spots of burning skin in their wake.  
She resisted the urge to stretch, not wanting to disturb his concentration.  
The hands and lips lingered at the backs of her knees, resulting  
in a low moan of pleasure and a corresponding spike of desire.  
His smile could be felt as he kissed her: it warmed her heart.  
Using the backs of his hands, he caressed the way up the backs  
of her thighs, dallying at the crease of her buttocks, then sliding  
back down between her legs.  
No longer able to subdue her reactions, she moaned and thrust  
her hips into the mattress. His response was to move his hands  
slowly down her legs to her feet. Gently grasping her ankles,  
he parted her legs and she felt him settle between them.  
With her head turned to one side, she watched as his hands appeared  
either side of her head. As he leaned forward to kiss her shoulders,  
she felt his hard erection brush over her buttocks. Lifting her  
hips, she trapped the hot length and smiled as he growled his  
approval, gently biting her skin as he did.  
As one of his hands swept aside her hair, she waited anxiously  
to see what he would do next. Nipping and tonguing his way, he  
covered her shoulders and neck, ending up at her exposed ear.  
She felt his hot breath, then his firm tongue as he traced the  
outline of her inner ear.  
The throbbing in her genitals increased as he lowered his weight  
slowly onto her, pressing her down onto the mattress. On his elbows  
now, his hands insinuated themselves beneath her and found her  
nipples, pinching them gently. She moaned and he undulated his  
hips, pressing his hard penis against her lower back. He kissed  
her brow, then her nose and then the corner of her mouth. In frustration,  
she lifted her head and turned to the extremity of her neck, only  
to have a gentle hand urge her to regain the pillow on which she  
rested.  
He left her face then and kissed and tongued his way down her  
back to her buttocks. Parting her legs further, he placed both  
his hands on her hips and encouraged her to lift. She did, and  
was surprised to feel a pillow being placed beneath her. She settled,  
and when he was sure she was comfortable, he touched her intimately  
for the first time, his fingers lightly stroking her hot, wet  
folds.  
Moaning, she bore down on his hand, seeking contact with her swollen  
clitoris. Her sweet liquid doused his questing fingers and his  
already turgid erection hardened further as her musky aroma reached  
his nostrils. On his knees, with one hand massaging her cheeks,  
he slid first one, then two thick fingers into her slick vagina,  
thrilling as she clamped down on them.  
Altering the angle of his hand, his thumb stroked over her anus,  
helping to spread her fluid.  
She moaned again and clenched her cheeks in response still breathlessly  
waiting for the delicious contact she knew would come. He slid  
his fingers languidly in and out of her, letting her desire.her  
need grow. His own need was considerable, but he was content to  
lavish her, this brilliant, beautiful woman who held his heart.  
After a time, he withdrew his fingers, eliciting a moan of protest  
from her. She felt him lift her again and she raised herself onto  
her knees, her alabaster skin stained red with the flush of sexual  
arousal.  
When his tongue made it's first contact, she shuddered and jerked.  
The shock of its penetration making her internal muscles clamp  
down in response. The thick, raspy tongue left her vagina and  
traveled through her folds, lapping and probing, and when it slid  
over her throbbing clitoris, an involuntary cry issued forth from  
her open, panting mouth.  
As his tongue continued its oral dance, he re-introduced his fingers,  
sliding into her depths and setting up an erotic rhythm. She felt  
her climax approaching, the delicious burning centering on her  
clitoris and spreading outwards through her body. Unable to control  
her movements, she jerked her hips as she came, dislodging his  
mouth. He kept his fingers ensconced, however, their dogged pistoning  
bringing forth another orgasm.  
He eased off then, slowly withdrawing his digits and spreading  
the fluid from her folds, over her anus and upwards to the top  
of the cleft of her buttocks.  
Panting heavily, she knew he wasn't finished. When she was thoroughly  
lubricated, she felt the velvety soft head of his penis push into  
her folds, then back out, following the path laid by his fingers.  
At the apex of her buttocks, he pushed his penis up and she distinctly  
felt the thick veins on the under side of his erection. Easing  
his hips back, he pushed his penis down and she felt the head  
travel back down the cleft, back into her folds and sensuously  
over her still spasming clitoris.  
Now, almost mad with desire, she spoke.  
"Oh, God Jean-Luc, please.please, I need you."  
His response was to tighten his hand on her cheek.  
"Soon my love."  
He kept this maddening torture going by sheer willpower alone.  
He was desperate To plunge into her, but he wanted to prolong  
it as long as possible.  
Letting go of his penis, he gently pushed it in and out of her  
folds, making sure each thrust reached her clitoris, letting the  
unbridled sounds of her passion wash over him like a balm, inflaming  
his desire and further hardening his penis.  
He leaned forward again and found her nipples, tweaking them in  
time with his thrusts until she was writhing beneath him.  
Unable to resist any further, and not wanting to, he rose to his  
knees and took his now iron hard penis in his hand. With his other  
hand, he spread her labia and placed the head of his penis at  
her entrance.  
"Do you want me Beverly?" he rumbled softly.  
"Yes! Oh God yes!" was all she could manage.  
With that affirmation, he pressed forward and watched with hungry  
eyes as his throbbing penis disappeared inside her body. When  
he was fully immersed in her, he grasped her hips and ground himself  
against her, making her moan with pleasure.  
Still holding her hips, he withdrew almost completely, then slid  
slowly forward watching as her vagina stretched to accommodate  
him. He did this several times, exercising his considerable control  
to keep his body from peaking too soon.  
Beverly was awash in a sea of passion, his every touch, his every  
movement sending wave after wave of indescribable sensation through  
her. Mindless with desire, she thought she could take no more,  
until his knowing hand slipped under her and lightly slid over  
her clitoris.  
The orgasm seemed to come from everywhere at once. Every nerve  
end firing at the same time.  
She screamed incoherently and jerked down onto the pillow, but  
still he kept slowly thrusting and manipulating the center of  
her desire.  
Again, then again, orgasms ripped through her until, mercifully,  
he stilled and leaned forward to kiss her shoulders and hair.  
He waited until the tremors has passed and her breathing returned  
to near normal before he eased his hands under her chest to cup,  
then gently massage her breasts.  
She sighed, the delightful feelings of his hands and his hot erection  
still inside her rekindling her heat.  
As his fingers found her nipples, he began to undulate his hips,  
sending new shards of need through her body.  
"Beverly.."  
The word tumbled from his mouth on a hot breath near her ear.  
She felt the vibrations of it from his chest into her back and  
it heightened her need.  
She began to lift her hips to meet his gentle thrusts to let him  
know she was ready. He lifted his body from hers, gripped her  
hips, and began to pump his body in and out of her. Her already  
sensitive clitoris swelled again as she gripped the sheets in  
a rictus of ecstasy.  
Harder and harder he thrust groaning and gasping, his thighs slapping  
against her buttocks, his testicles bumping her labia.  
As his climax approached, he again reached around her hip and  
made contact with her clitoris, immediately sending her over the  
edge. She screamed his name as she felt his semen leave his body  
and squirt deep inside her again and again. He was dimly aware  
he had called to her in his moment of release and now, as he lay  
atop her, he could feel the residual spasms of his penis. He worked  
his arms under her and held her close to his heart as the beautiful  
petit mort claimed them both as they tumbled into sleep, still  
joined.  



End file.
